


New Addition To The Family

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “-so fuckin' cute. I already love you!”Nines couldn’t see what or who Gavin was talking to, and curiosity got the better of him. Pushing the door open, he was careful to remain unheard as he stepped over to the bed.





	New Addition To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I wrote this on the train so apologies if it's shit. This was a prompt from anon on Tumblr!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Nines hadn't expected much to have changed as he returned home from the annual android check-up (the DPD arranged one every year to train and help all android officers, much similar to those they held for their human employees). He'd only been gone 37 hours.

Unfortunately, Gavin's unpredictability had somehow slipped Nines’ mind – perhaps living with the man for so long had made him immune to his partner’s behaviour.

As he unlocked the door to their apartment, he wondered whether Gavin was out. It wasn't unlike the detective to join Tina on a night out – despite nearing his 40s. However, just as he was hanging his jacket on the stand by the door, his auditory processors picked up on muffled whispers coming from the bedroom.

A quick scan of his surroundings showed no signs of a visitor. That didn't strike Nines as unusual though because Gavin was forever muttering to himself, no matter what he was doing: cooking, cleaning, working, showering. It was just a habit of the man's that Nines had quickly grown accustomed to.

Toeing his shoes off and lining them up against the wall, Nines padded sock-clad feet deeper into the apartment, pausing outside the bedroom door. The door was pushed to, a crack of light just wide enough for the android to peek into the room without being noticed by Gavin, who he found sat cross-legged on the bed with his back to the door. His head was bent down, and soft coos could be heard.

“-so fuckin' cute. I already love you!”

Nines couldn’t see what or who Gavin was talking to, and curiosity got the better of him. Pushing the door open, he was careful to remain unheard as he stepped over to the bed.

Gavin was sat within arm's reach, so Nines jolted the man as he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, capturing his lips in a rough kiss once Gavin's face was tilted far enough in his direction. A shocked gasp turned into a pleased hum as Gavin smiled into the kiss, hands instinctively wrapping around Nines’ neck and drawing his closer. When Nines pulled back, Gavin's lips chased his.

“Missed you, baby.” Gavin said, stealing a short kiss. Nines chuckled, noses bumping together.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.”

But then his eyes shifted to the bed and he finally saw what Gavin had been talking to. A cat. In fact, no, it was most definitely only a kitten – tiny body and soft ginger fur, its little pink nose wrinkling up at him.

Nines raised an eyebrow, scowling down at Gavin – who at least had the sense to look sheepish. The man was still beaming from ear to ear though.

“Gavin...why is there a kitten on our bed?”

Gavin bit his lip. “This is Trash. He's our kitten now.”

“Trash? Really?”

“I found him in a pile of garbage! What else was I gonna call him?”

Nines shook his head, yet he still perched himself on the bed beside Gavin and reached a tentative hand out for the kitten – Trash – to sniff. The animal seemed happy enough, purring contently when Nines scratched behind his ears. “Why did you adopt a kitten?” he asked, LED bound to be whirring a frantic yellow.

Gavin shrugged, leaning his head onto Nines' shoulder and blinking up at him with a playful smirk. “You weren't here. I was bored.” and then he chuckled, “Besides, you're like 98% of my impulse control.”

Nines sighed, unable to cover his fond smile. “You're an idiot. We don't have anything to look after a kitten!”

Gavin pouted at that, looking up at him with those irresistible green eyes. Nines only just noticed how cat-like they were, verdant in colour when the light hit them from the perfect angle. It was rather endearing. “Does that mean we can't keep him?”

Nines bit back a laugh at the exaggerated disappointment in his husband's voice, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. “No. It means we’ll have to go shopping. But not tonight, I need to rest. We'll go tomorrow.”

Gavin nodded, brushing his lips over Nines' cheek and whispering his thanks in his ear. Then he turned back to the little furball and scooped him into his hands, holding him up to his face. “You hear that, little guy? Your second daddy said you can stay!” he used a high-pitched voice, twisting the kitten to face Nines and practically dancing him in the air.

Nines laughed softly, taking the animal from Gavin and placing him carefully on his lap. Instantly, Trash snuggled into his thigh, one paw stretched out. Gavin let out a quiet ‘awe’, finger running over the kitten's head.

“Welcome to the family, baby Reed.”

Nines had genuinely never felt such intense love for anyone before. This memory was definitely being filed away in the already existing folder, ‘Gavin Reed Is A Softie’.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts!! I love writing things that people have asked for.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! Love you guys x


End file.
